Elliot Belraze
|name = Elliot Belraze|kanji = エリオット ベルラゼ|romanji = Eriotto Beruraze|alias = Cat Boy|race = Human|birthdate = May 16, X876|age = 16|gender = Male|eyes = Pink|hair = Purple|blood type = AB-|guild mark = Back|unusual features = Cat Ears Tail |affiliation = Fairy Tail|occupation = Legal Mage|previous occupation = Slave|team = Team Storm|partner = Tate Lughus Luna Artemistris Brian Maxwell Rena Childe |base of operations = Fairy Tail Guild Building|status = Alive|marital status = Single|relatives = Unnamed Parents (Deceased) |alignment = Good|magic = Seith Magic Animal Possession Transformation }}Elliot Belraze (エリオット ベルラゼ Eriotto Beruraze) is a main character of Battles of Ishgal, and a Mage from Fairy Tail. He was once a slave in the past, but escaped and now is an important member of the Guild Appearance Elliot has shaggy black hair that sweeps over his right eye. He wears a high-collared sleeveless shirt with exposed sides and tied together using string in a "X" pattern that follows down the seams of his shirt, where twin buckled straps hang loosely off of him. As well, Cheshire wears a black cape that draped over his shoulders and falls down his back, branching off into two ribbons that had large bells tied to them, tight black pants and long, pointed black shoes. Cheshire previously wore the same collar he had as a cat, tied around his neck with the bell resting at it center; Through the use of Transformation, he gives to himself pointed ears, fangs and white-tipped tail, reminiscent of a cat's. Finally, he has a pink right eye. His another eye is covered due to it's damage during his slave times. Since Lanox didn't had the knowledge to create an artificial one to replace it, he keeps it closed and below the hair Personality Elliot is, for someone with his past, incredibly good and receptive with the people. He is very charismatic, being one of the first ones to welcome the new mages in the Guild, and is also very sociable, talking with anyone about anything. He is also easy to upset, being sad by little things He is also funny, with an white humor instead of the black one that can be found in all his Guildmates. He is also very spiritual, being religious and going to the Kardia Cathedral every week and being a follower of the Zentopian Faith History Little is known about his family or original life. Elliot had his family killed and village destroyed in a very young age and was taken to be a slave He served to several noble families, who rented him for his services. As a child, he speedly learned about an essencial rule in his servitude: Do everything without questioning. He learned this after he tried to contest and, as a punishment, had his left cornea scratched. After sometime, his owner was killed and he was captured to serve in a new noble family, alongside other slaves, who he befriended However, after a problem, they were harmed and the punishment for them was chosen to be death, something who traumatized Elliot sufficiently to break his barriers and release his magical powers, activating his Seith Magic who killed the family by riping their souls from their bodies, who left them soulless before their deaths. After this, he finally got his freedom and was found by Celia, who helped him and bringed him to her Guild. After this, she asked Lanox to find a solution to his eye, but he didn't had the knowledge and only used a magic to stop the pain, before he finally joined the Guild Synopsis Intro arc Blizzard arc Magic and Abilities Seith Magic This is a form of Magic that deals directly with trapping wandering souls and manipulating them. Some styles can lock souls in objects to use them to fight, and others can confine the souls directly in the mage's body to use them Animal Possession Elliot's style of Seith Magic deals with capturing and trapping souls of animals inside his body. By doing this, he is able to call over the animal's power and use his abilities. While doing this, the part of his body that is receiving the energy is enveloped by an aura who has the shape of the animal * Cat - In this form, Elliot's hands are enveloped in a glowing aura who takes the shape of claws, that he can use to slice almost anything. These claws are made of magical power, and thus, cannot be destroyed unless that magic is used ** Claws - This form is specifically accessed by the use of the claws. Made of magical power, they can slice through almost anything and can be only destroyed by magic. Also, the claws are retractable, and he can transform them in a weak, almost concealted glow around his hands ** Enhanced Jumping - While in this form, Elliot's jumping abilities became similar to these of a cat: He became able to fall standing on his feet, and also is able to jump at great heights without danger ** Enhanced View - Also, his eyesight became better, and he is able to see at longer distances * Eagle - In this form, Elliot's body is enveloped in a golden aura, who takes the shape of an eagle, including the apparition of wings on his back ** Flight - The basical use of this form is his ability to fly through the wings, and being able to sustain, in the max, four people while flying ** Enhanced Sight - Elliot's sight became incredibly better, and he is able to see at great distances with high precision * Whale - In this form, Elliot's body is enveloped by an dark blue aura. Different from the other ones, who are resumed to the body, this aura expands to a bigger area, like a true whale ** Great Weight - Using the great weight of this form, Elliot is able to immobilize opponentes by pressing them against the walls, the ceiling or the ground. He is also able to created mass destruction by the impact of the growing aura against the area around them ** Swim - The whale is an aquatic mammal, and thus, is able to swin. Although Elliot claimed to had better forms to swim than his whale one, this form is able to swim * Panther - In this form, Elliot's body is enveloped by an yellow aura, which generate claws and a tail and takes the shape of a panther ** Claws - Like his cat form, the panther form also had claws. However, these ones are much smaller and cannot be retracted ** Tail Whip - His main form of combat, while in this form, is by the tail. He can extend the tail of the aura and transform it in a whip. That is no limit for the extension, although how more long it becomes more magical power is used ** Enhanced Speed - The great advantage of this form is the speed: It is incredibly fast, and he is able to move at great speeds with quite easy Transformation Elliot is able to employ this magic in order to change his appearance and form. He is in the Advanced Level of this ability and uses it to generate a cat's ears and tail in his body. He is also able to completely turn into a black cat, keeping only the bell he uses around his neck Fighting Skills * Enhanced Agility * Average Magical Power * Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant Trivia